Midnight
by EspeonAndUmbreonForever
Summary: The spearows cawed, the hoot-hoots, well, hooted.  a young pokemon who was abandoned by his parents, left alone in the world, until he meets two VERY special pokemon, Furret and Espeon...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody!

I am a new fan-ficcer, and this is my first EVER fanfiction!

Sooo, I hope you enjoy! LOL

It will be called, Midnight's True Love.

Okkk, Sooo, and here we go,

If you don't like UmbreonxEspeon. It's your problem for reading!

Hehe!

So,

Please enjoy!

On with the story!

The spearows cawed, the hoot-hoots, well, hooted, (they're not exactly gonna sing are they?)

A storm was brewing, as all the Pokémon in Viridian Forest rushed for cover and safety,

All Except two…

Umbreon panted heavily, this was a hard battle, the mightyena moved in again, this time for a body slam.

Umbreon, heavily emitted defeat as he and his mate crashed into the ground, they'd lost, and would have to pay the price…

"Well, done, Pokeball, go!" The rocket grunt sneered. This was an easy job; he'd already got two umbreons. Now he just had to catch any other Valuable Pokémon he could find, then it was to back to the boss…

As he stormed off, with his two newly caught Umbreon,

A little head peaked from inside a hole,

It had, a glowing ring on its forehead, and on its tiny paws, a miniature pointed tail,

It squeaked indignantly, as it awaited its mother and father's return…

As we know… They Never DID return…

A little way away, after the storm had done it's damage, a stripy Pokémon popped up from it's hole,

"Furret? (What was that noise? like squeaking?)

The curious "Long body" Pokémon, scurried around.

Until it reached a hole, or a burrow to be precise…

Suddenly, it heard a squeaking noise.

As it entered the musty burrow, which smelt familiarly like an umbreons scent, it spotted a single, lone bundle of black fur.

"Furret?" The Furret asked, worried for the baby Pokémon's safety.

The Umbreon shivered and shook its head.

Furret, being the kind Pokémon it was, picked up the little dark type and carried him across the plains, past the sandshrew dens, past the kakuna hives and through the Pikachu woods.

To her den….

TO BE CONTINUED,

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

THANK YOU!

AND REMEMBER ASH AND MISTY!

NOT LESBOGAY TRACEY!

SMELL YA LATER!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 …..PLEASE ENJOY!

They eventually reached a dark cave; Furret had been walking miles to carry the baby Pokémon to safety. Furret needed to rest, so she dropped the Umbreon and curled up and began to snore softly. The little moonlight Pokémon shook its head and looked around the cave. He was safe…

3 months later….

One night, Furret was sleeping but Umbreon couldn't rest. The jet black Pokémon got out of the warm cloth that was around him and walked deeper and deeper into the cave….

The Black furry creature was called, Umbreon; he had got older now and stronger.

He was looking down his steady paws, when he saw a big shadow, coming closer and closer to him, he stepped back looking terrified. The big creature was a Garchomp and it didn't look too pleased!

Garchomp was getting ready to use dragon pulse when suddenly a pink, shining Pokémon came flying out of the hole and stood beside Umbreon.

The Pink cat Pokémon and it said "Back off Garchomp"

Garchomp shouted "haha who is this? Your helper? Espeon child just go or this is going to get nasty!"

"I'm not just an Espeon I am called Sunlight And I might be young but I am strong so no Garchomp you back off, go and pick on someone your own size" the Espeon gloated at Garchomp, shutting it up.. In the background the Umbreon smirked…

"Well Sunlight, next time when we meet I will see if you're strong or not, ha I bet you're like a weak magikarp Pokémon, So long Suckers" Garchomp said storming off, sulking…

Furret suddenly rushed up to the two.. glanced at Umbreon then looked at Espeon.

"What do you think your doing Umbreon? You're not meant to be down here, only up there with me. Why did you go down here anyway…?" Furret stated quickly.

"Look don't worry about it, I saved him Furret just calm down….anyway what is he doing here with you?" Sunlight asked Furret

"Well his parents got catched by Team Rocket, and I thought I could look after him and I didn't want him to die, but his parents have gone Sunlight …." Furret said and there was a long silence in the cave. Hoot-hoot, well, yes they hooted.

"Can't I have a say in this" Umbreon moaned.

"Huh? We didn't think you could talk?" they both said together

"Well I can, thank you very much" Umbreon says

"Ok, well lets get out of here slowpokes!" Espeon cheered, tagging Umbreon.

"Hey! I wasn't ready! Why you little…!" Umbreon shouted after Espeon as they played chase, scampering towards the exit.

Furret sighed, this was gonna be a looooong journey…

TO BE CONTINUED,

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

THANK YOU!

AAML FOREVER!

Brock feels pretty, oh so pretty, he feels pretty and witty and GAY!

SMELL YA LATER!

LESBOGAYLORDS!


End file.
